Outlast: Hypnophobia
by Kiara Lee Phoenix
Summary: Ten years after its complete shutdown, Mount Massive Asylum ceased to exist on the face of the earth. The only way it is kept alive are its haunting stories that appear to be legend. Now, the story unfolds as a group of friends plan to explore the once infamous facility, unaware of what true horror lies within those walls.


Outlast: Hypnophobia

Prologue

In the year of 1967, Mount Massive Asylum for the Criminally Insane was established in the lone mountains of Colorado. Unfortunately, within a few short years, it was shut down for the deaths of multiple doctors killed by patients. The asylum ceased all activity in 1971. Not much is left to be known during those years due to the CIA's orders to burn all known classified documents. However, in early 2009, Mount Massive was re-opened and funded by a research facility called Murkoff Corp., conducting illegal experiments on patients for the next four years. The doctors who had worked there were shut from the rest of the world, so no known fact of what kind of experiments were conducted. That is, until one employee escaped the facility, and exposed tape recordings of what he found within those walls. The images were horrifying and disgusting. And worst of all, it was downright inhumane. In late 2013, Murkoff was officially cut from funds and sponsors, and the gates to the asylum were officially closed. And from the terrifying footage that was leaked into the Internet, Mount Massive was declared quarantined, and was cut off from the map.

This was ten years ago; a lair of horror remained untouched by time. No one had dared to go looking for it in the mountains, for fear of the very patients still roaming the catacombs of the mad establishment. Some believed it to be nothing more than a ghost story; others believed it was more than just a ghost. For you see, there is a legend about the asylum that a reporter got a tip from an unknown source entered through the gates of hell, and never returned. And to this day, they say that his ghost haunts the hallways, searching for a way out, looking for that story he was dying to get a big shot of.

So, if you solely dare yourself to go search for infamous asylum, be forewarned. Once you enter through the gates...

"...you can never come back. Ooooooh!" Randy waved his fingers in a spooky matter, frightening the poor girl beside him. She cringed in fear as her stomach churned.

"Randy, stop fucking with her. She's already terrified as it is," the driver scolded him.

"What, it's all for laugh and jokes." Randy laughed. "It's not like any of it is true." He kicked back a bit while wrapping his arm around the frigid girl. "Don't worry, Clem. There's nothing to be afraid of. Big ol' Randy will scare the ghosts away."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be running for their mamas," the driver rolled her eyes. "Make sure you guys have your cameras ready. We're here to document for our class project, not goof off around."

"So, tell me again, of all subjects you picked, why paranormal?" A young man sitting behind Randy complained.

"Well, why not? You can't help but deny the mystery of this place? Was it really that horrible of a place to cut off from the rest of the world?"

"Well, it must have been, considering that description be a given."

"Hey, come on, Seth, it'll be like an adventure." In the passenger seat, a husky young man was tweaking the sound booth on his camera. "You hardly ever leave the house for anything."

"You're no different from me, Lil' John." Seth mumbled to himself.

"All right, shut up for a minute. I gotta concentrate on the road 'cause these turns are really sharp." The driver waved her hand.

"We're gonna get so lost, Nora." Seth groaned.

"I said, shut the fuck up." Nora traced her fingers on the map. "Let's see; this is where it gets all wacky as shit..." The driver muttered in-cohesively until she looked to her left to see a winding road that led uphill. "That's gotta be it." She turned the wheel sharp and the car climbed up the mountain. The sun had already gone down, and the stars were covered in the clouds. The hill was covered within the gravel and trees, as if they have entered the forbidden forest. Not even the headlights could illuminate the darkness. With one last left sharp turn, their lights brightened a steel plate plastered on a stone monument shaped like a gravestone. In brass letters, read out loud by Randy, was Mount Massive Asylum.

"Holy shit..." Lil' John whispered before it was replaced by utter glee. "Holy shit!" All heads turned towards the gate as the asylum stood tall yet decayed. It had seen a decade like it should as the rusted bars were placated with signs of "Do Not Enter" and "Quarantined". Clem stared wide-eyed at the sight behold her. It was incredible, frighteningly incredible. She wouldn't deny the shiver down the spine as the car came to a stop.

"It really is real after all." Randy smiled.


End file.
